1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to motors and, particularly, to a voice coil motor and a camera module using the voice coil motor.
2. Description of Related Art
Voice coil motors are used in some camera modules for moving lens(es). A voice coil motor may include a variety of magnets, a housing for receiving the lens group and the magnets, and a first and second covers secured to the top and bottom of the housing. Each of the first and second covers may include fixing posts protruding from the corners of the first and second covers to surround the housing. With the above configuration, the housing needs to define four chamfers at the corners to accommodate the fixing posts.
However, the chamfers take up part of the space in which the magnetic members are received, so the size of the magnets needs to be decreased to adapt to the housing, which decreases the magnetic force generated by the magnets.
Therefore, what is needed is a voice coil motor and a camera module to solve the problems described above.